Yu-Gi-Oh: Arc V (Remix)/Episode 001
"Swing of Destiny - Action Duel" is the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh: Arc V (Remix) Plot The duelists of the Leo Institute of Dueling are searching for a mysterious Duelist called "Phantom" who hacked into the Leo Corporation's Solid Vision System. Also searching for the "Phantom" is a young girl named Zuzu who needs his help to save her father's You Show Zo Duel School from shutting down. When a confrontation between Zuzu and LiD's Sylvio Sawatari occurs, they encounter a mysterious youth who brushes Zuzu aside to duel Sylvio. It was during the duel that this mystery youth appears to be more that he seems... Summary :"In the future, the development of Solid Vision let to the establishment of Action Duels which created a more realistic Dueling experiment that made the audience go wild. But what many don't consider is that a Pendulum swings, what will it swing towards...?" :OPENING : The scene opens up to a vast cityscape of Paradise City, gradually zooming to a school with the words "You Show Zo Duel School" in big words. Inside the gym is a man in his late 30s with navy-colored eyes and brown hair with orange streaks on the sides. Wearing a whistle around his neck, the man wears a red and orange fire themed jumpsuit with green trim over a navy shirt with a flame design. He is the Duel School's owner Syuzo Hiragi. :"I believe in you kids," he yelled out. "After all, we're all human. Believe in yourselves and anything is possible. Here in You Show Zo Duel School, our motto is Get Fired Up-" Before Syuzo could finish, he gets whacked in the head from behind by a paper fan. :"Enough of the pep talk, dad!," Syuzo turned around to see a young teenage girl scowling at him with her blue eyes. Her dark pink mid-back-length hair tied up in pigtails, clipped down by spherical blue hair clips, with two lighter pink bangs that fall to the side of her face. Her attire consists of a sleeveless light-blue and white shirt with a green musical note on the right collar, along with a red tie, which she wears with a dark red skirt and long dark stockings. But the thing that attracts the most attention is the bracelet on her right forearm. She is Syuzo's only daughter Zuzu Hiragi, who sees the futility of her father practicing a speech in an empty gym to be humilating. :"It's bad enough that paying the rent and utilities got us in the red again this month," she said annoyed. "But If you don't get any students here soon, we'll go under." :"I know, dear...," Syuzo said with Zuzu getting more upset as he seems to not be taking it seriously. :"Do you?!" The scene switches to outside the school as the sound of another paper fan whack is heard. : As this occurs, as Paradise City's harbor district of Paradise City, a youth in a white cloak with a hood covering his head is walking when he notices a young boy sniffling and approaches. :"What the matter?," he asked the boy who looked at him. :"Leo Corp was holding a Dueling Tournament and I overslept...," he began. "By the time I got there, it was over." :"I see," the young man said. "I heard Leo Corp uses Solid Vision to make the monsters read." "Yeah...," the boy replied before he starts bawling up. :"All my friends got to see it. But...I really wanted to see a dragon So Bad!" The boy starts crying, the youth deciding this was not any of his business and get going. However... :'We can't let a kid cry. I'll handle this,' a voice in the youth's head said. :"Hold it," the youth insisted. "We're being hunted remember? Don't go deciding this on your own!" :"Relax. It'll work out," said the voice which is now coming out of youth's mouth while the pedant on his neck glows with a blue light as he placed two cards on his Duel Disc as the word "Pendulum" appears it. Within moments, a portal appears overhead and a ray of light bursts through. The boy is stunned in amazement as a dragon stands behind figure, seeing the face of a youth with crimson-colored eyes and wavy green and red hair with a pair of golden googles on his forehead. :SUBTITLE: Swing of Destiny - Action Duel : Switching to a bird's eye view of Paradise City, the scene moves towards a very tall building. The Leo Corporation building. Inside a control room within the building, alarms are ringing. :"Mass sensors activated within the city limits," yelled a young woman on a console. "We're detecting a high summoning signal in the northern district." : "Analyze the summoning method," said an older man who is clearly the staff overseer. Within moments, the female staff member completed the analysis. :"The Summoning method," she said with a shocked look on her eyes. "is called Pendulum." The head of staff is astonished to hear as a thin and pale-skinned young man enters the control room. :"President Akaba, sir!," the head of staff said as his group see the young man approaching the monitor. :"Pendulum...So he has finally appeared." His full name Reiji Akaba, he has silvery grey hair arranged in a simple style, flicking upwards at the ends, with red-framed glasses over his violet-colored eyes and ears pierced with black stud earrings. Despite being Leo Corp's CEO, Reiji dresses rather casually as he is wearing a navy sweater, white pants ending just above his ankles with matching shoes. The most outlandish aspect of Reiji's appearance is the long red scarf wrapped around his shoulders with the ends trailing to the small of his back. :"Send the special forces to retrieve the Phantom without delay." Minutes later, as the sun sets, three helicopters are seen flying from the Leo Corp building towards the airspace above the Hiragi residence. : Inside the house, Zuzu was looking through her father's passbook to review. Between the two of them, Zuzu is the family accountant and has made attempts to help save her father's duel school. But she is at wits end. :"Seeing all these zeroes is making me dizzy." :"I'm sorry Zu," Syuzo said before the two of them hear the sound of helicopters flying pass them. They run out to see the helicopters. :"Are they with Leo Corp?," Syuzo said out loud. The very name of the company annoyed Zuzu. In fact, You Show Zo Duel School originally among various Duel Schools that were active across Paradise City. But when Leo Corp established the Leo Institute of Dueling School, it monopolized the dueling school business with the Hiragis' school being one of the few remaining institutions not under Leo Corp's control. It was then that a flash of inspiration hit Zuzu as she yelled, "That's it!" :"What is?," Syuzo asked. :"You haven't heard?," Zuzu said. "They been talking about this on the news. Some unknown Duelist who Duels for Entertainment hacked into LC's mainframe and stole some vital data. They call him the Phantom because he disappears like a one." A smile appears on Zuzu's face, Syuzo recognizing it as one he expresses whenever he gets fired up. "Having celebrity duelist like that working here at an affordable rate would be..so awesome..." Zuzu fantasizes numerous people charging into the duel school, giving her their money. :"Zu?," Zuzu snaps out of it upon hearing her father's voice. "But this Phantom guy sounds like bad news if he hacked into Leo Corp." :"So what," Zuzu said with an annoyed tone to her voice before she runs off after the helicopters. :"Zuzu!," Syuzo yells as he could watch his daughter run off. : Several blocks away, the youth is walking. It is apparent that he is not in a good mood...with himself. :"What did I tell you!?, said the youth as the voice in his head replied, 'What was I supposed to do? Let him cry! I'm a Dueltainer. It's my calling to make people happy.' The youth then notices the three lights of the helicopters from off the distance. :"It is also your calling to blow our cover!?," he asked before running off ahead of them. The scene transitions to one of the helicopters as a youth inside it receives a radio after finishing a pie. :"Number two, we're to catch him in a pincher hold while Number Three will be on stand by." :"Why are you giving the others," said the young man in helicopter two. :"Because I'm number one," the youth in the first helicopter said with a smug tone to him. The scene moves to helicopter three, where a young boy with blue hair tied into a ponytail is sighing while licking a lollipop. :"I was hoping to see some action," the boy designated Number three said in disappointment. :"But still," he continued as numerous LC vehicles are converging under them. "It seems rather excessive for the president to be sending so many people after a lowly hacker. Makes you think what is going through his head." Back at Leo Corp's control room, Reiji is observing everything while checking a tablet with an image of the smiling youth with wavy red and green hair. :"Phantom..., he muttered. "Yuya Sakaki!" : A few blocks away, Zuzu reached the harbor district where the helicopters have gathered. :'Phantom must be there!,' she thought as she resumed running. Along the harbor warehouses, the Phantom is running across the roofs as Helicopters Two and Three are on his heels. :'Wow,' said the voice in his head. "They caught up.' "Don't tell me you're enjoying this!?," the Phantom demanded while before almost being caught off guard when sucker-tipped darts are shot from Helicopter One, which appeared in front of him. As the helicopter lands, the youth inside it steps out. He has short mouse brunette hair with blonde bangs, styled in layers, and grayish blue eyes. Wearing wears sky blue shirt, a gold and red lined white jacket, wine-red pants, and brown loafers. :"Bonjour, Fantome," said the youth as he closes his eyes out of smugness. :"I am Sylvio Sawatari and your opponent-" Before he finished, Sylvio opened his eyes and realized his quarry must took the stairs into the warehouse below. He follows suit, looking around before getting a fright when the door to the warehouse rips open. :"Phantom!," yelled Zuzu. "Where are you?" It was then that Zuzu sees Sylvio and notices the LiD badge on his collar. :"What are you doing here?!" Sylvio demands while regaining his composure. :"I don't need to explain myself to someone with pie crumbs on his face!," Zuzu yells back with Sylvio noticing his reflection and takes out a hankerchief to clean his face. :"Well I've got a job to do, so don't you-", Slyvio is interupted when Zuzu reveals a Duel Disk on her person. :"That's my line! No body's gonna stop me from finding the Phantom!," she says with great assertiveness. :"Please. I don't got time for this," Sylvio said as he attempts to walk off. :"You're just low-ranking chicken!," Zuzu's words cause Sylvio to stop in his tracks. :"What was that," he said with an annoyed tone as he unveils his duel decks and puts it on. :"Seems I have to teach you a lesson." Before Sylvio can approach her, he is hit in the forehead with three sucker-tipped darts. :"Whoa," Zuzu said as Slyvio pulled them off. "Whoever threw those darts scored a triple bull's-eye." It was then that the Phantom,the one who threw the darts, makes himself known. : "I hope I wasn't interupting anything," the Phantom said as he noticed Zuzu and seemed surprised at her presence. :"Aren't we the gallant knight? Now, what's say we have a duel, Fantome? Or should I say Yuya Sakaki?" :"Phantom," Zuzu said as the figure walks passed her. :"Sadly for you...," the Phantom began as he proceeds to pull off his hood, shocking Sylvio when he sees the youth's face. "I'm not Yuya Sakaki!!" While their faces are similar, it is obvious from the serious look on his greyish blue eyes to his black spiked hair with purple bangs that he is not Yuya. "But I'll be your opponent none the less." :'Shouldn't we be running?,' said Phantom's inner voice. :'We need to protect that girl,' the Phantom thought in reply. 'The only thing I can do is bluff our way out and hope it works.' Slyvio activates a communication on his Duel Disk to contact Reiji, who is using the security camera in the warehouse to see what is occurring. :"Hey boss, this guy's not Yuya Sakaki. What do you want me to do?" :Inside the Leo Corp control room, Leo is reviewing the tablet portraying a hologram image of Yuya while observing the video feed of the mysterious youth from Sylvio's Duel Disk. :'That is clearly not Yuya Sakaki. And yet...,' Reiji thought as he compares the images of Yuya and the unmasked Phantom. It was from overlaying the two images together, that Reiji realized it is more than coincidence that the two youths look similar. Sylvio's Duel Disk beeps, and the voice of the Leo Corp President sounds over his Disk. :"Sawatari...," Reiji said. "Bring him in! He knows something!" :"I was hoping you'd say that," Sylvio replied. "Well, Mr. Mystery, you should be honored that I'm the one to bring you in." :'So much for bluffing', the inner voice commented. : "Guess I have no choice," Yuto said as flings his cloak aside, revealing a dull green formal shirt and navy tie with matching pants, black wristbands and black boot-like shoes. Sylvio noticed a red scarf tied around his opponent's upper right arm. :"Scared?," Sylvio said."Well, you're about to be. Action Field Deploy! Haunted Demon Den." :Within moments, the area around the warehouse is encased in a sphere of energy as Sylvio's helicopter takes off as it joins up with the others to remain on standby. :BREAK :Eventually, the Area Field is completely formed. :"I how you like I've decorated the place," Sylvio said. We're going to be here for a while and we even got a witness for undeniable prove that moi shall beat you." The Phantom noticed Zuzu in chains on top of the Mayan-looking temple, the girl struggling out in vain. :With 8000 LP each, the two Duelists yell, "Duel!" :The Phantom, labeled "Unknown," decides to go first and places four cards in his hand on the field face-down, much to Zuzu's shock. He ends his turn and Sylvio laughs. :"You thought you were so cool, but not even one monster card? You got yourself a lousy hand." Putting his hood back on, the Phantom made no response. :"Whatever," Sylvio said. "My move." Drawing a card, Sylvio jumps off and makes a dash. :'Hey!,' said the voice in the Phantom's head. 'Get moving or he'll get the Action Card first!' :"I know," the Phantom said he started to run. :"Stay right you are. I Summon Escher the Frost Vassal in attack mode!" A monster appears before the Phantom, blocking his path while Sylvio found an Action Card. :"Bon chance," he exclaimed while turning his attention to the Phantom. "I know you are aware that Action Cards are spell cards. Here in Haunted Demon Den, Action Cards appear once every few turns and we can amass as many as needed. It so happens that there two very special cards here that will give an added advantage, but the chances of one someone getting them both are one in four. But when you know a field like the back of your hand, you know just where to look. Like this Action Card, Haunted Missile. It allows me to deal 1000 points of damage to your lifepoints." :Sylvio plays the card, causing a missile to hit the Phantom. The impact knocked the wind out of Phantom as his life points decrease to 7000. 'Are you alright!?,' said the voice. :"By the way," Sylvio continued. Thanks so much for setting down your face-downs. It allowed me to Special Summon Escher to the field. Now I sacrifice Escher to summon a Level 6 Monster: Mobius the Frost Monarch." Escher is consumed in a pillar of light from which Mobius appears. :"And since Mobius was successfully summoned, I get to use his special effect to destroy two of your Face-Down Cards." Mobius forms a sphere of ice in its hands, then tosses it at the Duelist's "Mystical Space Typhoon" and "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil", destroying them. :"And now to attack you directly!" Mobius begins to conjures a blizzard wind as Zuzu gasps. "I activate from my Graveyard the Trap card Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil." The card appears, manifesting a monster in defense mode. :"A trap monster?," Sylvio is shocked to see Shadow Veil on the field. :"Since you've declared a direct attack," the Phantom began. "I can special summon my Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil from the graveyard as the monster in defense, though it will be removed from play if sent to the graveyard." Zuzu was astonished as she thought, 'Did he set those cards on the field to summon them like that?' :"Big deal," Slyvio snorts. "It's still a wall monster!" The blizzard hits Shadow Veil, shattering the monster instantly. :"I'll set two cards face down," Sylvio said with a smirk. "Your move!" :"My Draw!," the Phantom yelled while he drew out a card. He when notices an Action Card and quickly grabs it before Sylvio can. But Sylvio smirked, the Phantom noticing the card's effect. :"This is part of a two-part card combo," The Phantom mused out loud. :"Seems someone got the bum rush," Sylvio gloats. :"I don't need Action cards", the Phantom retorted. "Even a decent duelist understands Dueling better then you." Sylvio scoffs the Phantom's comment as he places his two cards on his Duel Disk. "I set these traps face down and activate them." Sylvio laughs. :"What a Novice. Trap cards don't activate the turn you sent them." But Sylvio stops laughing as two breast armor-like monsters appear. :"Having no traps in my graveyard," the Phantom began explaining. "I Special Summon my Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine in defense mode. And with two Level 4 monsters on the field, I can Overlay them to Xyz summon." :The Phantom establishes a Overlay Network with the two Shade Brigandines turning into purple swirls and that disappear into the galaxy-portal as a blue lightning to erupt from the portal. Sylvio and Zuzu gasp in shock as the Phantom chants, "Cloaked in shadows and relentless in its objective, destroying whatever its fangs can catch! I Xyz Summon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" :The Dragon appears behind Yuto with 2500 ATK. Zuzu is impressed that the Duelist Summoned a monster from his Extra Deck. :'That is not a Pendulum Summon,' Reiji though said as he watched. 'Is he really not with Yuya?' :"A Xyz Monster's greatest strength is in its Overlay Units.," the Phantom proclaims. "By detaching both Overlay Units, Dark Rebellion's Treason Discharge can half the Attack Points of an Level 5 or higher monster on the field and add that amount to its own until End Phase." :"What?!," Slyvio can say as the dragon's wings unfold and shot out purple lightning that binds "Mobius", reducing it to 1200 ATK while increasing the ATK of "Dark Rebellion" to 3700 ATK. :"Now, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, destroy Mobius with your Mauling Mandible Charge". The explosion caused by Mobius being destroyed nearly throws Sylvio backwards. :"Not so fast!," he yelled as he activates a Trap card. "I activate the trap card Ice Rage! Since your dragon destroyed an Aqua-Type monster in battle, I get to destroy it and deal damage to your Lifepoints equal to its attack." The Phantom's lifepoints are reduced to 4300 LP. :"Next I play the trap card Dark Advance, allowing me to summon Mobius back from the Graveyard to the field." :"In response," as the Phantom begins. "I activate my Trap Card "Phantom Knights of Dark Gauntlets" to send up one Phantom Knights spell or trap from my deck to the Graveyard. I end my turn by activating the Spell card Phantom Knights' Spear, dealing 500 damage for any Phantom Knights monster I control that is attacked by a card or effect." :"Now, since I have no Normal Summoned," Sylvio said as he drew a card and plays another. "I sacrifice Mobius the Frost Monarch to Tribute Summon in his place Erebus the Underworld Monarch." With that, Mobius is consumed in a pillar of dark energy. :"I don't like the looks of this!," Zuzu said as Erebus emerges. :"Usually I would need to offer two monsters," Slyvio started off. "But I can Tribute Summon Erebus with a monster that was itself Tribute Summoned." Sylvio then takes a spell card and a trap card from his deck. :"My discarding a spell and trap from my deck, I can activate Erebus's effect to send your Phantom Knights' Spear back to your deck." The Phantom remains stoic as he places the card back into his deck. "The spell card in question is Frost Blast of the Monarchs", Sylvio continued. "By removing it and The Monarchs Erupt trap card from play, you Dark Gauntlets goes to the graveyard!" :The Phantom continued being stoic as his trap card is destroyed. "See where playing knight gets you," Sylvio grins as he plays another card. :"I equip my monster with a spell card and now he will attack directly." Zuzu gasps as Erebus attacks the Phantom directly. :"Not so fast," the Phantom says. "Since I have no cards on my hand or on the field, I can Special Summon my Dark Gauntlets back on the field in Defense Mode!" As Phantom Knights of Dark Gauntlets returns, the Phantom continues. :"As I have three Phantom Knights in my graveyard, having used its ability to send a Shadow Veil from my deck to the graveyard, Dark Gauntlet's defense increases by 900 points. :"I knew you'll be use those wall monsters," Sylvio gloated. "So I've equipped Erebus with Fairy Meteor Crush to inflict piercing damage to your life points!" Dark Gauntlets is destroyed with the Phantom having only 3100 Life Points left. :"You're a stubborn one," Sylvio commented. "I put a card face-down and end my turn, just to see you struggle some more." :"If you don't believe you can't end this now, then there will be no next turn for you," the Phantom said as he was about to draw while breathing heavily. Zuzu looks concerned while imagining the consequences, :'If the Phantom loses and get captured...' She then breaths in, yelling out. "PHANTOM! I'LL GIVE YOU A MONTHLY SALARY of 5.40 IF YOU BEAT HIM!" :This causes Sylvio and Phantom to nearly lose his footing from her yelling. :"We're in the middle of a-!," Sylvio yelled at Zuzu. :"I see that," Zuzu interrupted. "Some Duelist you are. Holding a girl hostage. That's something a chicken would do!" :"I'm not a chicken!," Sylvio yelled. As the two continue their bickering, with Sylvio getting taunted further, the Phantom was about to draw when he gets interrupted. :'I think you're this guy's got you over a barrel,' a voice in the Phantom's head said. 'How about I take over?' :"Haven't you caused enough trouble?," the Phantom whispered. 'You can lecture me later, but let me try anyway. Besides, you know I like having a audience.' :At that time, Zuzu's insulting got to Sylvio as he redirected Erebus to loom over her. :"Who's the chicken now?," Sylvio said as Zuzu continued being defiant it was then that a gust of wind from Phantom burst forth. :"I'm the one dueling remember!," said a more cheery voice from the Phantom as he removes his cape, revealing a the wavy-haired youth from before. :"Sorry to keep you waiting!," he said both Zuzu and Sylvio look on in shock. Only Reiji was not impressed as he watched the youth make dash towards Erebus and skidded under the monster, freeing Zuzu while grabbing an Action Card behind her. :"Yuya Sasaki's the name and I'm your Dueltainment for the evening." Featured Duels Yuto vs. Sylvio At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Haunted Demon Den" is activated as per Action Duel rules. :Turn 1: Yuto ::Starting Hand: "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil", "The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine", "The Phantom Knights of Dark Gauntlets", "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Phantom Knights' Spear" ::Play by: Yuto sets four cards face down. :Turn 2: Sylvio ::Starting Hand: "Escher the Frost Vassal", "Mobius the Frost Monarch", "Ice Rage", "Dark Advance", "Fairy Meteor Crush", "Erebus the Underworld Monarch" ::Play by: Starts the duel by grabbing the Action Card "Haunted Missile", using it to inflict 1000 points of damage to Yuto (Yuto: 8000 to 7000 LP). Slyvio then Special Summons "Escher the Frost Vassal" (800/1000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect, and then tributes it to Summon "Mobius the Frost Monarch" (2400/1000). Its effect activates as it was Tribute Summoned, targeting and destroying two Spell/Trap Cards the opponent controls ("Mystical Space Typhoon" and "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil"). Mobius" attacks directly, but Yuto activates the effect of "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" in his Graveyard as a direct attack was declared. This lets him Special Summon "Shadow Veil"(0/300) from his Graveyard as a monster card in Defense Position. A replay occurs and "Mobius" attacks and destroys "Shadow Veil", with the effect of that card banishing it once sent to the Graveyard after being Summoned as a monster. Sylvio Sets two cards. :Turn 3: Yuto :: Current Hand: 2 "The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine" ::Play by: Yuto gets an Action Card, "Haunted Legend Pair Card 1", but is unable to activate it without another corresponding Action Card. With no Trap Cards in his graveyard, Yuto Special Summons 2 "The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine" as monsters in defense (0/300) after placing them faced down. He then activates "The Phantom Knights of Dark Gauntlets" to use its effect to send a Phantom Knights spell/trap card in his deck to the graveyard. Yuto overlays his two level 4 "Shade Brigandine" to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit ("Dark Rebellion": 2 to 0 ORU) to halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster Sylvio controls ("Mobius": 2400 to 1200 ATK) and add that amount to its own ATK ("Dark Rebellion": 2500 to 3700 ATK). "Dark Rebellion" attacks and destroys "Mobius" (Sylvio: 8000 to 5600 LP). Upon "Mobius" being destroyed, Sylvio activates his traps. First "Ice Rage", destroying "Dark Rebellion" for destroying an Aqua-Type monster in battle and inflicting damage to the opponent equal to that monster's ATK (Yuto: 7000 to 4300 LP). Sylvio then activates "Dark Advance" to tribute summon the destroyed "Mobius" back from his Graveyard. :Turn 4: Sylvio ::Current Hand: "Fairy Meteor Crush", "Erebus the Underworld Monarch", "Escalation of the Monarchs" ::Play by: Sylvio Tributes "Mobius" to Summon "Erebus the Underworld Monarch" (2800/1000). Once summoned, Sylvio uses "Erebus's" effect to send the spell card "Frost Blast of the Monarchs" and the trap "The Monarchs Erupt" from his deck to his graveyard to send "Phantom Knights' Spear" back to Yuto's deck. Next, he activates the effect of "Frost Blast of the Monarchs", banishing itself and "The Monarchs Erupt" from his Graveyard to destroy Yuto's "The Phantom Knights of Dark Gauntlets". Sylvio attacks Yuto directly with "Erebus", allowing Yuto to Special summon "Dark Gauntlets" (300/600) as monster from his graveyard in defense, since he has no other cards on the field or in hand, adding that Dark Gauntlets' defense increases by 300 for each Phantom Knights monster in the graveyard. There are three Phantom Knights currently in the graveyard ("Dark Gauntlet": 600 to 1500 DEF). A replay occurs and Sylvio equips Erebus with "Fairy Meteor Crush", allow it to destroy "Dark Gauntlets" and remove it from play while inflicting piercing battle damage (Yuto: 4300 to 3100 LP). Sylvio Sets 1 card. :Turn 5: Yuto/Yuya ::Play by: At this point, Yuya takes over for Yuto Characters in Order of Appearance Names in italics debuted here. #''Syuzo Hiragi'' #''Zuzu Hiragi'' #''Yuto'' #''Yuya Sakaki'' #''Reiji Akaba'' #''Sylvio Sawatari'' Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yuto * Extra Deck monsters ** Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon * Spells **''Mystical Space Typhoon'' **''Phantom Knights' Spear'' * Traps **''The Phantom Knights of Dark Gauntlets'' ** The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine x2 ** The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil Sylvio * Effect Monsters **''Erebus the Underworld Monarch'' **''Escher the Frost Vassal'' **''Mobius the Frost Monarch'' * Spells **''Fairy Meteor Crush'' **''Frost Blast of the Monarchs'' * Traps **''Dark Advance'' **''Escalation of the Monarchs'' **''Ice Rage'' **''The Monarchs Erupt''